Everything I Can't Have
by WillDoXTNA
Summary: Love in the most conventional of places, but in the most inconvenient of people.


Everything I Can't Have

Everything I Can't Have

A Step Up 2 Fanfic

Featuring Andie and Blake

Love in the most conventional of places, and in the most inconvenient of people.

Rated M for language, sex, situations and general taboo-ness of the subject.

Ages of All Major Characters:

Andie, Chase, Sophie, Monster, Missy, Cable, Smiles: Juniors, 17

Moose: Junior, 16

Hair & Fly: Seniors, 18

Kido: Sophmore, 16

Blake: 26

Tyler: 23

Start of Movie: September

Fundraiser/The Streets: November

Chapter 1

She slid the key into the door, and carefully, as to not drip water onto the hardwood floor, walked carefully down the hall and into the bathroom. She dumped her bags on the floor before she undressed and stepped into the shower.

After a quick shower she grabbed the short robe that hung on the door and walked through the door into the bedroom. She opened a drawer and swiftly put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She quickly got into the bed, brought the covers up to her waist and turned to face him.

"How was the rest of the fundraiser?"

"Laughable. I couldn't concentrate. You guys have fun?"

She turned her head away from him. She loved being here, with him. She was usually only here for a couple hours at a time. She had stayed over a couple of times, after school, when the both of them had had particularly difficult days, they would go to his apartment and just lay in bed together. He would hold her as they would talk. Sometimes they would kiss until there was no air left between them, and then, they would sleep.

She turned her head back to him and then lowered her eyes downcast.

"We kissed."

His hand stilled. The fingers which were ever so lightly tapping their way up and down her arm stopped. There was an uncomfortable stillness in the air. Then he picked up her hand in his.

"I can't say I didn't see it coming."

"I don't know what to say to you. I want to apologize but I know that won't be enough. I want to explain, but I don't know how."

"Do you want to be with him now?"

She turned sharply to look at him. She raised her right hand and brought it up to touch his face.

"I'm with you. I'm here."

"That's not what I asked you."

"It's not so simple anymore is it?" She sighed.

He shook his head.

"No, though it never really was now was it?"

"What do we do now?"

"I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"I'm not ready to be let go yet. But."

"But…"

"But, I don't know. We've been moving towards this ever since we started dancing together. Tonight was the culmination of everything and kissing him came so naturally. When I was in his arms it felt as though I was in yours. This, I know, doesn't help you at all."

"I guess it's natural to compare us, given the circumstances."

"Yeah. Look. I don't know what's going to happen on Monday when we both get back to the real world, but for now, can we just lie here, together. Can you just hold me like you always do?"

She lay down and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her petite form and drew her close. She looked up at him with expectancy and urgency in her eyes. He lowered his head to hers and lightly kissed her lips. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, drawing him much closer to her.

"I need you."

He locked eyes with her as his lips descended upon hers. She closed her eyes and let her body take control. He slid his hands down to her waist and then up and under her shirt. He lightly grazed the underside of her breast with one finger. She arched up into his touch. He then pushed down her pants while he kissed her roughly, heatedly, lovingly.

She let her hands wander to the waist band of his sweats and pushed them down. He smiled into her mouth. After he divested them both of their pants he positioned himself on top on her; one arm on each side of her. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, his eyes hooded in desire. She took her shirt off and pressed her bare breasts into his already bare chest. They both breathed the other in. She snaked her arms around his waist and raked her nails gently over his sides and back. He bent down to kiss each breast gently before entering her. She moaned and bit down on his shoulder lightly.

He was rough tonight, but she knew it wasn't just sex for him. He was fast, sweat dripping in between their torsos. Her hands wandered down to the small of his back and pressed hard with the pads of her fingers, her tell that she was close and wanting to come at the same time as him. He grunted and they orgasm-ed hard. He collapsed on top of her, sliding out of her only as he rolled them over carefully so she could sleep on top of him.

They both knew that it could have been the last time they did this so they wanted to treasure every moment of it. He reached down and brought the comforter up around them.

"Sleep well my love."

She sighed softly in response. She pressed a kiss into his shoulder and soothingly went to sleep.

He stared on the top of head before he closed his own eyes and thought about the events that had lead them to this, here, now.

A/N: I have some of the next chapter written, I will try to update in the next couple weeks. (This goes for the next chapter of my Smallville Chlollie story as well)


End file.
